The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for the operating code of the set top box. Because of the numerous components associated with the set top box, the set top box for each individual television is relatively expensive.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided, the user can access the particular content.
Closed-captioning is typically provided with the broadcasted signal. Closed-captioning is typically controlled on the set top box associated with the display. The set top box can be used to enable or disable the closed-captioning on the display. Closed-captioning provides an area at the bottom of the screen in which the spoken words are converted to text. The closed-captioning area is where the text appears. The closed-captioning box that appears on the lower part of the screen is not required when menus or program guides are displayed. When the closed-captioning box appears, a portion of the program guide or menu is obstructed from view.